Drabble Me This
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: A collection of Avatar: The Last Airbender drabbles written for theavatar100.
1. This Is The End

**Title:** This Is The End  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Death  
**Note:** This drabble was written for the theavatar100 live journal community.

This was the end. She could feel it and it felt like nothing.

She lay in the snow, the arrow through her chest, her punctured lung filling with blood. Her breathes came out as gurgling spurts of red that steamed in the freezing, antarctic air.

She raised her head toward the tent where her children were, waiting with their gran-gran. Her little warrior. Her little water bender. Beautiful children she would never hug nor kiss nor heal a boo-boo for ever again. She tried to sob but all that came out was blood.

_Keep them safe, mother, keep them sa-_


	2. Tea, Meditation and Music

**Title:** Tea, Meditation and Music  
**Word Count: **87  
**Warning:** None  
**Note:** This drabble was written the theavatar100 live journal community.

"Tea will help you sleep," the doctor had told him and though tea steadied his nerves, he did not sleep.

"Meditation will help you sleep," the master had told him and though meditation did help him gain insight, he did not sleep.

"Music will help you sleep," the musician had told him and though music soothed his soul, he did not sleep.

Iroh sits on the deck of his nephew's small ship, drinking tea and singing love songs, a meditation of sorts, and he does not sleep.


	3. Time To End This War

**Title:** Time To End This War  
**Word Count:** 211  
**Warning:** None  
**Note:** This drabble was written the theavatar100 live journal community.

Sokka looked down at the men dressed in Fire Nation colors. Even if you could not tell at this distance that most of the red of their amour was the result of rust, their poor formation gave them away. For every army trained solider, there were at least untrained recruited civilians. Of course, Sokka reasoned, men fueled by ideals rather than wages were dangerous. It would be best not to underestimate them.

"Are you prepared to become a hero, peasant?" Sokka looked up at the fire nation prince, dressed in amour that gleamed in the sun and nearly blinded Sokka.

This wasn't at all how Sokka had pictured the end. He'd always thought he'd be with his sister and Aang or, at least, with his own people. But Aang and Katara had gone on without him and there was no one but Fire Nation for a hundred miles.

Sokka gave Zuko's men one more glance and rose from his crouch.

"Ready, my prince," the honorary title was dipped in sarcasm and delivered with half smirk. Fight side by side a fire nation prince, he may, but Sokka was still a water tribesman and never tired of getting under his blood brother's skin, "I think this war has gone on long enough."


	4. Word of Mouth

**Title:** Word of Mouth  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** This drabble was written the theavatar100 live journal community.

The Fire Nation talks about their ruler, Fire Lord Zuko. Some praise him for ending a bloody hundred year war. Others curse him for introducing radical policies that have churned up a millennium of Fire Nation traditions. All gossip about him.

They question his sexual orientation, even though he is married and his wife has bore him five child, including the young prince who will one day be Fire Lord. They say that Zuko must be attracted to the male form because why else would a peasant of the Water Tribe hold such esteem in the eye of their Lord.


	5. Loyal Men

**Title: **Loyal Men**  
Word Count: **129  
**Warning: **None  
**Note:** This drabble was written the theavatar100 live journal community.

Zuko sat at the edge of the raft, watching the cold red sun crawl its way into the sky, feeling the power within him grow. He was strong but even the strongest man could not accomplish the tasks ahead of him.

Zuko thought his crew, of the men that had been banished with their prince and they hated him for it. They were rogues, troublemakers and cowards and Zuko had despised them for their dishonor. They had been each others punishment. And yet, they had been loyal men, for a time. Had not Zhao taken them away, perhaps they would have been the men to stand with their prince now. Loyal men were what Zuko needed.

Zuko rose and faced Iroh, "Uncle, I know what I have to do."


	6. There Are Oranges in Heaven

**Title:** There Are Oranges In Heaven  
**Word Count: **196  
**Warning:** None  
**Note:** This drabble was written the theavatar100 live journal community.

Zula's first memory is of the orange orchard on the property of her mother's plantation, where she had lived as a small child. She remembered very little of that time for she was taken away when she was six to live with her father and brother at the royal palace.

Of her mother, she does not have fond memories. The woman was more concerned with her social standing than political climate. She was a distant figure to her children, uninterested in their going ons. That was what nannies were for.

There were no orange trees at the royal palace. There were plenty of oranges -orange juice, salads topped with orange slices, orange wine, orange cake, orange pie, duck in orange sauce, orange cream - but no orange tress.

_When I have the throne, when my father has been disposed of and my brother scattered to the fours winds, I will have an orange orchard planted within the palace walls, _she promised herself. It was her only ambition that was for herself alone.

Now, with the executioner's noose tight around her neck and only half a breath of life left, all she could smell were the oranges.


	7. If I had a second chance

**Title:** If I had a second chance...  
**Word Count:** 85  
**Warning:** None  
**Note:** This drabble was written the theavatar100 live journal community.

...would I take it?

If I had a second chance, to change they way the world went, would I take it?

If I had a second chance, would I have kept my mouth shut when my uncle told me to?

If I had a second chance, would I have stayed at the Air temple?

If I had a second chance, would I have found a way to save her life?

If I had a second chance, would I do it all the same?

Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know.


End file.
